


Bat is Short for Batthew

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Death, Crack, F/M, Humor, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Lisa killed a bat, and that makes Dracula sad. That was Batthew, his favorite bat. :(
Relationships: Dracula & The Bat That Lisa Killed (Castlevania), Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Bat is Short for Batthew

~ Bat is Short for Batthew ~

"Insolent human... you come to my home, you kill Batthew."

Dracula's voice broke on the last word.

"Batthew?" Lisa echoed, nonplussed.

"'Bat' is short for 'Batthew'."

Even with that explanation, it took a moment for Lisa to work out that Batthew was the name of the bat she had killed. Once she had, she laid a gentle hand on Draula's arm and said, "I'm sorry for killing your pet. I didn't know how much he meant to you."

Dracula sniffled a bit (for dramatic effect, he was _not_ crying!) and looked down at her. Maybe this particular human wasn't so bad after all.

~end~


End file.
